Ned Needlemeyer
Ned Needlemeyer is the main protagonist of the Nightmare Ned franchise. He also appears in Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom. By the end, he becomes the Guardian of the Worlds Between. Role in the Story ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom'' One month passed since Ned Needlemeyer conquered his fears and defeated the Shadows. During a trip to a theme park, Ned goes on a ride that is too much for him to handle, thus making him develop a fear of certain theme park rides. The Shadows used this opportunity to re-enter Ned's mind, allowing them to put their plans into motion when Ned fell asleep that night. When he awoke, he discovered that he was in the Quilt again. Wondering if this was a repeat of last time, he noticed that there were seven portals and a gate. The gate had a tombstone with a swirl on it while the portals were represented by several other symbols, four of which Ned recognized. He realized that the shadows were back in action, and he had to stop them again. However, the only world he could visit was the School Shadow's nightmare world, so he decieded to go there first. Before even taking a step, seven different lights appeared from the portals and approached him. Ned could hear voices coming from them, saying simultaneously about his inner power and that he's their last hope. Before vanishing back into the portals, the voices pleaded for him to help them and save their worlds. Ned then went into the portal to the School Shadow's world. Chapter 1: Terra II Academy Ned finds himself in a school that looks more like a prison. After taking out some minion nightmares, he comes across a door with screams for help coming out. The human opens the cell and out come a big turtle in a wheelchair and a big pink mouse with blond hair. At first he is scared of these creatures until the turtle explains that all people on Terra II are anthros. Not knowing what Terra II was, the mouse - whose name is Penelope and the turtle is Bentley - tells him of how their world was conquered and altered by the School Shadow, Alcatraz. They also explain that they and their gang tried to stop him, but they were powerless and easily imprisoned like the rest of the world's population. The two anthros are completely worried for them and Ned tells them that he'll rescue their friends. Both thank him and the human goes on his way. While rescuing Murray and the Fox's, Ned is taunted several times by Alcatraz and soon engage him in battle. After defeating him, the cell door at the end of his lair opens. Inside is the Cooper Gang's leaders, Sly and Connor Cooper under a sleeping curse by the Shadows. The Cooper Gang members and Ned manage to wake them up and Ned realizes that Sly was one of the lights that called for his help. The younger Cooper tells the human that the Shadows have done the same curse on the other Soul Princes, whose spirits are devoid of darkness. They also destroyed the light of the seven Dream Keys, which protected their respective worlds from nightmares in the waking realm. Without them, the Shadows and their Nightmare Locks shall keep their worlds in these twisted limbos. It turns out that the Shadows had hidden the now lifeless Dream Keys with each of the immobilized Princes and so Sly uses his power to revive his world's Dream Key, the Dream Key of Light. He also gives Ned's yo-yo a charging power before sending him back to The Quilt. The light of the Dream Key of Light opened the gate to a world of a twisted jungle with things in an attic and basement. Appearance Ned Needlemeyer is a short American boy with little stubs for hair and large glasses. He wear a yellow and olive green shirt, red and white shoes, and blue jeans. Personality Skills Ned is shown to be quite skilled with a yo-yo, and ever since the one month gap between his previous adventure and this one, he's also been shown to be tech-savvy. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Article stubs Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:SK Guardians